The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Novasnow`.
The new Sutera was discovered by the Inventor in October, 1998 in Gensingen, Germany as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Sutera cordata cultivar `Blizzard`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,966. Compared to plants of the cultivar `Blizzard`, plants of the new Sutera are stronger, more vigorous, have thicker and stronger stems, have larger and thicker foliage, and have much larger flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Gensingen, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.